The purpose of the Drew/UCLA Export Training Core is to provide research training, protected time, and mentoring support for African-American and Latino minority junior investigators from Drew and UCLA. The goal is to promote academic careers that will focus on improving the health of Latinos and African-Americans and reducing disparities in health and health care. Key faculty in the Core will mentor the junior minority investigators in ongoing research projects, mentor them in career advancement, and guide them through an individualized curriculum on health disparities research and cultural competence. The Core will build on established successful training programs and mentorship networks to support developing junior minority investigators seeking to pursue careers focused on health services research and community-based interventions. The goal will be to recruit, retain, and enhance the success of minority graduate students, fellows, and junior faculty. This network of mentors includes the Division of General Internal Medicine and Health Services Research at UCLA, the Charles R Drew University, The NIMH/UCLA Faculty Scholars Program in Mental Health Services Research, and the Department of Health Services in the UCLA School of Public Health. We will evaluate the mentorship and career advancement by assessing trainees' presentations, manuscripts, and grants.